comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Eisenhardt (Earth-2004)
History Max was born and raised in Nuremberg, Germany by a middle class Jewish family. After being found, Max spent his early teens imprisoned at the Vernichtungslager (extermination camp) in Auschwitz, Poland. There, he was subjected to anti-semetic torture. The only member of his family to survive the Holocaust, Max learned first-hand how brutally human beings could treat those they considered different. Max was unable to access his mutant powers at puberty, like most, due to a bout of hepatitis from working in the camp. Following this, he helped hunt Nazi war criminals, tracking a scientist by the name of Wilhelm Voltag. When he finally captured Voltag, it became clear that Voltag was a mutant, and Max's orximity to him awakened his own powers. Not only did Wilhlem know Max was a mutant, he recognised him from the camp, and reminded him off his family's brutal deaths. Max then fell prey to the one flaw of all individual gifted with power: rage. He used his powers of magnetism to impale Voltag with a knife, before destroying the entire facility. Knowing that Wilhelm called him a mutant, he understood that they were a minority, much like his Jewish family, and must be put on top to prevent a similar fate. Fueled by vengeance and his own growing ambitions to be on top, he set out as Magneto, to give Mutnats the respect and powe they derserved. This brought him into contact with Charles Xavier and the X-Men. The Mind Games Magneto was teleported to Sakaar by the Onai Shadelock for The Mind Games. It was there that he learned of Charles death, and went alone to face Shadelock directly in the Games final days. After a long fight, in which he wounded Shadelock, Magneto was defeated. Shadelock then used his Shadow Gem to destroy Magneto's Mind, Turing him into a living weapon of mass destuction to use against the Avengers, who had freed the survivors from the Mind Games. Shadow Wars As Dark Magneto, Max stood by Shadelocks side as the Onai led a final attack on the survivors of the Games. Magneto attacked Wolverine outside the Avengers HQ on Earth, durig the final battle, as Galactus was arriving to destroy everything at Shadelock command. Magneto fatally stabbed Logan, but the X-Men hero was able to remind Max about Xavier, and that it was Shadelock who has killed him. Magneto regained his memory, and turned on Shadelock, allowing a long enough disatcion for Hela to be killed, and Shadelocks army retreating, abandoning their master. Shadelock fought Magneto, and was blasted by Thanos as well. But Shadelock then imapled Magento with a vibranium pike, which the mutant didn't have time to control. Seeing his end was near, Magento grabbed Shadelock and attempted to stab him, but was shot back instead, killing him. However, Shadelock would be defeated just afterwards by the sacrifice of Mister Fantastic, and the combined efforts of Captain Marvel, Thor and Thanos, before he was stabbed by Iron Man. Magneto was buried back in Germany. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Magneto Category:Killed by Shadelock Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004